


Fangirl Dreams

by Sorceress_Supreme



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Genderbending, Handcuffs, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie is waiting up for her two girlfriends to come home from patrol. This time? She wants to try and please them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirl Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this took as of finishing it last night? Three months to write! I'm kind of proud of that. Alright so I use some Polish in this as I headcanon Tim and by extention in this Kim as part polish. Nelle is based on tumblr user glasmond's version of a female Kon-El. I just came up with her full name for this.
> 
> Skarbie: Darling
> 
> Moja kochana: My love
> 
> Też Cię kocham: Love you too
> 
> Kochanie: sweetheart

 

* * *

 

  Carrie Row would be the first to admit she has the hots for Red Robin. From her long legs to her equally long hair to her breasts that rivaled Kat Dennings. Oh and the fact that watching her fight is like watching a strange combo of Black Widow, Mockingbird and Elektra. A kind of beautiful ballerina that could kill you as quickly as she made your head spin from a complex dance. As for Supergirl? She’s like Sif and She-Hulk when she fights graceful but packing a deadly punch. With a body like an Amazon warrior and with larger breasts than Kim. Like they rivaled Red Hood’s practically.

  
  She would also be proud to say…They are BOTH her girlfriends. Some days it was a shock to recall she was dating Kimberly Janet Drake-Wayne (birth name Klarybel), let alone Constance Alexandra Martha Kent. She was dating them both. It made her head spin and her brother Harper laugh and then ruffle her short blue hair saying how she was lucky she found not one but two girls he could trust her with.

  
  So? Why was she just laying in bed wearing pale lilac lingerie? Because she wanted to please her girlfriends that night. Nelle and Kim would sometimes come home raring to go for sex after a long night on patrol others they just wanted to cuddle and sleep until Faramir woke Kim up for his walk. She arched her back as she stretched before lying back down and rolling on her side falling asleep on their warm bed.

  
  About 20 minutes later the window opened and Kim and Nelle came through it to find her sleeping on the bed. “Aww look at her. She got all pretty and fell asleep waiting Kimmers.” Nelle said grinning as she took her mass of curls out of its usual ponytail covering the side shave a bit as she started to strip. Kim looked over after shutting the window, at Carrie sleeping and chuckled softly. “Shower first then we wake her.”

  
  “You read my mind babe.” Nelle said with a grin using her TTK to help get Kim undressed faster. “Think I should tease her with it? I know how much you like it when I do it too you.” Kim rolled her eyes as she helped Nelle get undressed. “You do it too me in public you asshole.” There was a playful bite to it as they headed into the shower.

  
  Once they were out of the shower and dry Kim quickly redid her braids the undercut showing as she pinned them around her head, Nelle threw her own curls up in a scrunchie so the side shave was seen again before they went to the bed to wake their sleeping beauty.

  
  “How about you kiss her and I play with her a bit?” Nell suggested as Kim moved Carrie’s head into her lap and stroked her short blue hair. “That could work I mean,’ her hand trailed down to Carrie’s breasts and she played with the right nipple a bit making Carrie moan a little in her sleep, ‘She seems to be having quite the dream.” Nelle grinned before getting closer and gently pulling Carrie’s legs to her and lays down nuzzling her inner thigh before rubbing her through her panties causing her to moan more as Kim bent down to kiss her, her hand still playing with Carrie’s nipple.

  
  Carrie woke up a bit kissing Kim back as Nell started to use her TTK to part her folds as if she was doing in herself gasping as she felt the ghostly fingers probe at her inner walls lightly. “You…you’re home…” She said looking up at Kim who smiled down at her. “That we are. And look what we find? You dressed up all pretty for us and sleeping like an angel.”

  
  “Yeah Carrie-berry. We could just eat you up.” Nelle said sitting up to pull her into a kiss her TTK not stopping it’s exploration of Carrie’s folds as her girlfriend gasped and moaned into the kiss. “I…I..mmm…Klarybel!” Carrie gasped as Kim played with her breasts. “Did you like how we woke you? Or would you prefer to just cuddle?” Kim asked her breasts pressing into Carrie’s back lightly and the TTK stopping as if waiting for her response.

  
  “I wanted to be the one to please you guys tonight.” She said softly laying her head on Nelle’s shoulder causing Kim to back up and rub her back a bit. “Carrie you don’t have to. Getting to make you cum? That’s pleasure enough.” Kim said. Nelle ran a hand in Carrie’s hair before pulling her up and kissing her deeply. Once she broke the kiss she grinned, “You wanna please us Carrie-berry?’ Carrie nods her head as Nelle continues, ‘Then you gotta let us make you cum first. Then? You can eat Kim out while I fuck you. How’s that sound?”

  
  Carrie blushed before she responded, “How are you gonna make me cum?” Nelle grinned at Kim who smiled and pulled Carrie close to her chest. “Nelle’s gonna make you cum untouched. Well…sort of. I mean technically the TTK is touching you but our hands? Nope. Aside from holding you still that is.” Carrie moaned as the TTK started up again rubbing her mound and ghosting over her breasts and teasing her nipples as Kim held her and Nelle got off the bed to get the toys.

  
  “What do you think Kim? Should I put a vibe in her and hold it in place with her panties?” She asks as she turns the TTK into fingers stroking inside of Carrie and playing with her clit. Kim looked down at the blue hair girl moaning and writhing as the finger inside her turned to two and sped up. “I say get the special panties with the vibe sewn in over her clit and then fuck her with one of the strap-ons what do you think Carrie? Would you like that?”

  
  Carrie moaned and pushed herself up to kiss Kim as the fingers inside her developed texture and the one on her clit turned into a tongue. Kim kissed her before pulling back, “That’s not an answer Carrie. What do you want us to do to you?” She asked holding her close. “I want…mmm…I want you to let me use…aah...the inflatable dildo on Nelle while she’s fucking me please?” Kim looked over at Nelle who stopped her search at that. “Fuck that’s kinda hot. But you sure you can control it when you’re eating Kimmers out and I’m making you scream my name into her?”

  
  The fingers became three and slowed down a bit so Carrie could get used to the fullness. “Yeah. I can.” Nelle came back over to kiss her sucking on her tongue a bit. “As hot as that is? No can do this time. But I’ll tell you what? When you’re done eating Kim out? I’ll eat YOU out and then you can use it on me. Deal?”

  
  “Deal….Mmm…Ahh…Nelle…” Carrie moaned as the fingers sped up once more and start to search for her g-spot. Kim rubbed a hand down Carrie’s shoulder as her moans got louder when Nelle added some TTK to her breasts teasing her nipples. “Easy…I’ve got you Carrie-berry.” Kim said pressing a kiss to her temple as Carrie’s back arched off the bed as she came.

  
  Once the tendrils of TTK had left her body Carrie slumped into Kim’s arms panting her eyes shut. Nelle rubbed her legs while Kim ran a hand in her hair. “Good girl. You did so well for us.” Carrie moaned softly as Nelle lifted her into her arms and laid her down so Kim could rub her back. “Yeah Carrie you were great.” Nelle said kissing her head. Carrie moaned as Kim worked out the knots in her shoulders. “We’ll let you rest a bit first ok? Then you can eat me out.” Kim said as she worked.

  
  “But…I can handle it. I promise!” Carrie said raising her head up to look at her girlfriends. “I know but we want you to relax a little before we have our way with you. Is that ok?” Nelle said as she got up from the bed to get the strap on and the vibrator panties. “Fine…but…if you’re gonna eat me out next…what’s Kim gonna do?” Kim chuckled and lowered herself down to kiss Carrie. “I’m going to fuck Nelle.”

  
  Nelle paused at that. “Wait what? How? I don’t like butt stuff so how are you?” Carrie grinned and rolled over once Kim got up. “That’s a secret for now? Know that I will not do anything to your butt that isn’t spanking, kissing or biting it.” Kim said as she rearranged the pillows at the head of the bed. Carrie came up from behind her and hugged her grabbing her boobs and squishing them.

  
  “Mmm. I love how your boobs feel kimber. Wish mine weren’t so small.” Carrie said with a pout. Kim moaned as Carrie tweaked her nipples, “Yours are fine. Less back pain for you. Aah…you’re supposed to eat me out..mm…not get me to cum from playing with my boobs.” Kim said between moans. Nelle grinned and put the strap-on harness on herself before getting back on the bed with the panties and the lube from the bedside table.

  
  “Ok let her go Carrie-berry. I gotta put your new panties on you.” Nelle said pulling her off gently. “Oh fine…mmm…Nelle!!” Carrie moaned as Nelle slipped her hand down her panties to finger her. “You’re so wet Carrie-berry…maybe I don’t need the lube. I could just fuck you like this.” Nelle said driving her fingers into her girlfriend’s slit.

  
  Kim laid back against the pillows and spread her legs revealing her own sex. “Now now. Nelle you said she’d get to eat me out. Not get fingered by you. You can do that later for now? Let’s stick with the plan.” Kim said some of her Red Robin voice coming through stopping Nelle and making Carrie whimper.

  
  “Fine we’ll stick to the plan. Seeing as this is the last night you’ll both be blank canvases.” Nelle remarked taking her hand out of Carrie’s panties and licking up some of the juices. Carrie moved forward to get in front of Kim’s mound. “Should I start or?” She asked and sighed softly when she felt Kim’s hand in her hair. “In a minute Moja kochana. Nelle’s still got to put your new panties on you. Ok?”

  
  Carrie nodded making Kim smile down at her. Nelle brought her hand up to Kim to taste and Kim sucked one of the fingers into her mouth licking up all of Carrie that was on it making her blush and Nelle smirk. “You taste good Carrie. Maybe we should change the plans so we both get to taste each other?” Kim says as Nelle slips Carrie’s panties off and puts the special ones on her.

  
  “No way. We are sticking to this plan first. THEN you two can eat each other out.” Nelle comments as she turns the vibe on making Carrie moan as she set to work eating Kim out. Kim gasped and put her hands in Carrie’s short blue hair pulling her a bit closer and Nelle pulled the panties aside a bit to prep Carrie for the strap-on.

  
  “Gonna use the tasty lube since I’m gonna eat you ok Carrie-berry. Though I bet klarybel’s having the time of her life getting her pussy eaten by you.” Nelle said smirking as she got to work starting with one finger inside Carrie’s pussy making her moan into Kim. “Ahhh…Nelle you just wait…mmm.” Kim said petting Carrie’s hair as the girl came up for air nuzzling her girlfriend’s thigh.

  
  Nelle grinned at Kim slowly pushing two fingers into Carrie. “You doing ok?” She asked wanting to make sure the smaller girl was alright before she continued. “I’m ok. Mmm…just…a bit out of breath.” Carrie replied before she felt Nelle kiss the small of her back. “Alright just let me know if it’s too much and I’ll stop. Got it?” “Got it.” And with that Carrie went back to eating Kim out licking at her clit while she pushed a finger of her own into Kim’s sex.

  
  Kim groaned at the intrusion and pulled a bit at Carrie’s hair. “Getting impatient there?” Carrie came up and smirked, “Nah I just want to see you come undone. You can be wound up tighter than your braids Klarybel.” Nelle laughed at that “She’s got you there Rob. You need to relax.”

  
  “Meh. You..mmm…try dealing with bar tender classes.” Kim groaned as Carrie added her tongue to the finger inside her. “There there you’ll be fine klary-cherry.” Nelle said hooking her fingers inside Carrie making moan into Kim causing her to moan in turn. “No..callin’ me that. Ever.” Kim said the high society accent of Kimberly Wayne dropping for Kim Drake’s more street accent.

  
  Carrie whined as Nelle removed her fingers, though soon she heard the rustling of the sheets letting her know Nelle was probably putting the harness for the strap-on on herself. “I love it when you lose that snooty accent. Lets me know you’re not wearing a mask.” Nelle said slicking her false cock up before getting behind Carrie. “I’m gonna push in ok?”

  
  “Alright.” Carrie responded before Kim pulled her head back down to her pussy. “You’re not done yet skarbie.” Kim said hips raising a bit to meet Carrie’s mouth. Nelle kissed at Carrie’s shoulder blades as she pushed into the smaller girl slowly taking her time so she could adjust to the intrusion. Carrie thrust back to meet Nelle’s hips as she felt the strap-on fill her and the vibrator on her clit jump a level in speed.

  
  Nelle grinned setting the remote down and gripped Carrie’s hips before starting to thrust lazily, “ _Can’t be too rough like with Kim. Unless she asks for it. Then? I’m leaving bruises._ ” She thought to herself while Kim moaned as Carrie started to fuck her with two of her fingers while her tongue lapped at her clit before Carrie sucked on it making her buck her hips up.

  
  Carrie raised her head to look back at Nelle “You can…mmm go a bit faster ya know…M’not that delicate.” She said before she replaced her fingers in Kim with her tongue driving it into as deep as she could. Nelle smirked and started to thrust faster into Carrie making her moan deeply. “You asked for it Carrie-berry. Gonna leave you begging my name. Though Kim’s being quiet mostly…you ok?” Kim pulled Carrie’s head closer to her moaning as she did the smaller girls fingers rubbing her clit as her tongue fucked her. “Just…aaa…peachy.” She said as she laid her head back onto the pillows more.

  
  Nelle sped her hips up more causing a chain reaction of moans from her girlfriends. “Hehe. Close to cumming you two? Can’t wait to lick you clean then get you off again Carrie-berry.” Kim moaned as Carrie’s tongue curled up and lapped at her g-spot her fingers rubbing her before the appendages switch places and there were three fingers inside her making her pant and moan Carrie’s name.

  
  Carrie worked faster to get Kim to cum first wincing a bit as the hands in her hair got tighter and pulled at the strands of blue, but? It let her know Kim was close to cumming. “So…good…skarbie.” Kim panted holding her hair like a lifeline. Nelle smiled seeing Kim’s body flushed red as her cheeks making the faint freckles on her nose and cheeks stand out.

  
  Kim moaned loudly as she came holding onto Carrie’s head. Carrie drank her girlfriend’s juices down licking her lips before she climbed up to kiss Kim sharing some of her cum with her before pulling back and twisting to kiss Nelle. Kim blushed and panted catching her breath from both her climax and the kiss and watched as Nelle fucked Carrie turning her onto her back and holding her legs up not breaking their kiss.

  
  Nelle drove into Carrie causing the smaller girl to writhe and cling to her until she too came and was panting while she held onto Nelle’s shoulders. “So beautiful…the pair of you all strung out from cumming. Bet I can make you more fucked out and pretty.” She said before pulling out of Carrie and laying her by Kim. “Oh no. Your turn to get fucked Kent.” Kim said taking the remote and turning Carrie’s panties off making her sigh in relief.

  
  “You get to work eating her out. I’ll get to work on you.” With that Kim got off the bed, pressing a kiss to Carrie’s temple and went to get the rest of the toys. “Carrie? Need a minute?” Nelle asked removing the strap-on and its harness. “M’good. But you? You’re gonna be getting it next.” Carrie said taking her panties off. Nelle moved over to her and held her up, “Want the bra off as well?” She asked her a hand on the back clasp of her bra.

  
  Carrie nodded and Nelle undid her bra and helped her get it off before kissing her softly while holding her close. “ _This is so nice…just Nelle holding and kissing me…be better with Kim too. Later maybe?_ ” Carrie thought bunching her hands in Nelle’s tied up hair. Nelle grinned into the kiss running one hand down Carrie’s back and the other tangled in her short blue hair.

  
  Kim smiled and came back to the bed pressing her chest to Nelle’s back as she hugged them. “What we’re gonna skip to the cuddles even though you haven’t cum yet?” She asked moving a hand between her girlfriends to finger Nelle whose breathing hitched as her pussy was finally touched.

  
  Carrie broke the kiss and smirked at Kim, “Maybe we should tease her first?” She said before she started to lick and play with Nelle’s nipples making the girl moan as Kim’s fingers kept working in and out of her. Kim smirked into Nelle’s shoulder as she watched Carrie suck from their girlfriend’s breast. “She’s so sensitive Carrie-berry. She’s practically dripping wet. Wanna taste?” Kim asked removing her fingers from Nelle making her whine and offered them to Carrie.

  
  Carrie took them into her mouth and sucked on them moaning. Smiling Kim took her fingers from Carrie’s mouth, “Ok lay down Carrie. Nelle? Get to work eating her out.” Carrie laid back and spread her legs pulling her outer lips apart to reveal how wet she was to her girlfriends. Nelle lowered herself down and nipped at one of Carrie’s thighs before licking her from the bottom or her slit to her clit at the top making the petite girl moan.

  
  Kim watched as Nelle began to eat Carrie out with gusto. “ _Perhaps Nelle’s earned of bit of that herself. Or…I could be a bit mean and get the blue kryptonite handcuffs out. Even just one cuffed on her wrist is enough to get her to feel pain if I spanked her._ ” She thought as she turned her gaze to the wall where she had the kryptonite in a lead sealed box in a safe of the same material.

  
  Moving from the bed she went to the wall and removed the painting covering the lead panel that hid the safe more. Entering her code she opened the safe and picked up the box on top and undid the lock. “Nelle? I’m gonna cuff one of your wrists ok?” She said removing the set of handcuffs the stones set around the lock and picked up the key next to them.

  
  “Why if I may ask?” Came Nelle’s reply as she looked up from between her second favorite pair of thighs on the earth. “Cause Carrie’s looking like she wants to rake her nails down your back and make you feel it.” Kim responded nodding to Carrie who had a death grip on the sheets. That made Nelle smirk seductively at Carrie, “What you wanna make me feel a little pain sweetie?”

  
  “M-maybe…” Carrie said her face bright red from her blush. Nelle raised her head to look back at Kim, “Alright. Hands in front or in back?” She asked her own cheeks reddening. “Back. See how good your balance is and how good you can eat someone out without use of your hands. That sound alright?” Kim asked rubbing a hand on Nelle’s back.

  
  Carrie watched as Kim put the cuffs on Nelle’s wrists seeing how Nelle’s face changed as they robbed her of her powers leaving her as vulnerable as her human girlfriends. “ _Ok that is kinda hot…her being as frail as we are. Though her being strong as hell is hot also…Both. Both is good._ ” She thought as Kim rubbed Nelle’s shoulders a bit. “Ready Carrie? She won’t have her TTK to play with you. Just her own skills.” Kim said bringing her out of her thoughts. “I’m ready.”

  
  With that Nelle got back to work eating Carrie out. Carrie moaned and tugged on Nelle’s hair making the girl wince a bit. Kim smiled and raked her nails down Nelle’s back making her hiss a little. “Kim? You gonna just scratch up her back or are you gonna break out the teeth?” Carrie asked a bit breathless, her face flushed as Nelle’s tongue went deeper inside her.

  
  “Heh. Think I should bite her Carrie? Or maybe I should give her a good spanking? What do you think Nelle? How much pain to want to feel?” Kim asked sweetly. Nelle came up resting her head on Carrie’s thigh. “I want to get fucked honestly Kimmers. I want you to fuck me.” Kim smiled at Nelle’s response and rubbed her thighs a bit. “Alright. Want me to get one of the toys or..’ she cut off as Nelle shook her head. “I want you to try and fist me.”

  
  That cause Kim to pause considering her girlfriend bound and weakened to her and Carrie’s level…and she wanted to get fisted. “A-a-are you sure?” She asked hesitantly looking at Carrie then Nelle. “Yeah I’m sure klarybel. I trust you.” Nelle said calmly. “ _Well fuck. She used your real name and wants you to shove your fist up her pussy…Time to get the lube…and possibly a vibrator for myself._ ” Kim thought as she got off the bed to get the items.

  
  “Nelle? Are…um…you sure you’ll be ok?” Carrie asked pulling her up as best she could. Nelle smiled and kissed her stomach looking up at her. “I’m sure Carrie-berry. I trust Klarybel with my life. Are you worried about me?” Carrie nodded, “You’re on our level now…it’d hurt more if she did…” She said softly. Nelle pulled herself up more to kiss her softly. “I’ll be ok. I promise.”

  
  Kim came back with the lube and one of the vibrators and settled back down on the bed. “Nelle? You really sure?” She asked one final time as Carrie helped lower Nelle back down. “Positive. C’mon Klarybel. I promise you’re not gonna break me. I know I got the cuffs on but I trust you.” Kim sighed softly, “Ok…I’ll try.” Nelle looked over her shoulder grinning at her first girlfriend. “Thanks Klarybel.”

  
  Opening the lube Kim first got the vibrator in her not turning it on yet before she got to work stretching Nelle until she could fit her fist in her. Nelle moaned as Kim fingered her before getting back to Carrie making the smaller girl tug on her hair as she fucked her with her tongue.

  
  Kim slowed her finger a bit so she could get the second one into Nelle. “ _Ok…so far so good. And nothing bad has happened! Like being called back out on patrol cause Arkham decided TODAY was surprise break out day! I hate that day._ ” Kim switch the vibrator on to low and gasped a bit as it came to life, “What you finally gonna play too Kim?” Carrie asked smirking at her. “Hush you before I get the gag.” Kim shot back as she added a third finger into Nelle.

  
  “ _Remember kids there is no one Domme or Sub between the three of us. It’s all equal. And hot as hell when Kim starts using her ‘Red Robin’ voice. Or Carrie is all sly and sweet. Me? They said I’m like Bobbi from AOS. So cool with that._ ” Nelle thought to herself as she brought her mouth up to suck on Carrie’s clit making her moan louder. Carrie’s hands changed from Nelle’s hair to her shoulders, her nails digging into her making Nelle wince before she redoubled her efforts to get Carrie to cum for the third time that night.

  
  Suddenly Nelle moaned louder as she felt Kim’s other hand come down on her ass. “R-really? Kim you sure like to surprise me.” She said cheekily. “Heh. Just in case I can’t get my hand in you.” Kim replied before smacking Nelle’s ass again making the half kryptonian groan. Carrie leaned over to the bedside table a bit, “Nelle stop a sec. I wanna add something to you too if that’s ok?” Nelle stopped and whined as Kim removed her fingers to add a bit more lube.

  
  Carrie opened the drawer and pulled out a couple of clothes pegs they had in there by the post it notes and other bits and pieces of stuff before shutting it and pulling Nelle up. “Ok I’m gonna add these to your boobs is that ok?” Carrie asked supporting Nelle as best she could. Kim helped steady Nelle so Carrie didn’t have to do all of it. “So we’re gonna put clothes pegs on my nipples now? Don’t we have clamps?”

  
  “We do. But this was closer…do you want to have them on?” Carries asked a second time. Nelle considered this, “ _On the one hand? I’m already handcuffed and Kim is planning on spanking me WHILE she tries to fist me. Well ok I asked for the fisting. Now Carrie wants to add nipple play? Alright but I wanna see her suck on them again._ ” She looked at Carrie before she responded, “Alright but can you tease them a bit? Maybe suck on them even?” She asked looking at Carrie.

  
  “Sure if that’s what you want.” Carrie agreed before getting closer to Nelle and taking one of her breasts in her mouth licking at the flesh surrounding the nipple while her other hand kneaded it’s twin. Nelle moaned softly as Carrie played with her breasts using both her hands and her mouth to tease her before she finally backed up.

  
  “Ok I’m gonna add them now. You alright with that?” Carrie asked Kim still supporting Nelle’s weight, “Yeah I’m ok with that. Still wondering what Kim’s surprise is mainly.” Nelle quipped before wincing as Carrie applied the clothes pegs to her nipples. “There…that feel good Nelle?” Carrie asked as she laid back down bringing Nelle down with her. “Feels…mm…feels good.” Came Nelle’s reply before she was gently nudged back to eating Carrie out.

  
  Kim smirked and added her four lubed fingers in slowly her other hand spanking Nelle at random making the half kryptonian moan into Carrie. “ _Ok…four down one to go. Then I’ll have my whole fist in her. And later? My surprise. This actually works out for it._ ” Kim mused as she fucked Nelle on most of her hand. Nelle began to suck on Carrie’s clit making her moans become louder as she was closer to cumming again.

  
  Smirking Kim withdrew her fingers and added a bit more lube before adding all five of her fingers into Nelle’s slit. Nelle made a keening noise in her throat as Kim slowly worked her hand into Nelle talking to her the whole time, “Ok I’ve got it in a little above my first knuckle. Want me to keep going Nelle?” Raising her head Nelle nodded at her but Carrie grabbed her hair and tsked, “Verbal please Nelle. I know you can take it normally. But right now? You’re as human as we are.”

  
  Nelle whined and swallowed, “Ye…yes Mesdames.” Carrie’s breathing hitched at that, “Damn we got her into that already?” Kim said kissing the small of Nelle’s back. Carrie nodded and pulled Nelle close for a kiss moaning as she tasted herself all over her girlfriend’s mouth. Lowering a hand she flicked at the clothespins on Nelle’s breasts making her moan which only got louder as Kim got more of her hand inside.

  
  Carrie kissed Nelle one last time before letting her go back down, “Make me cum Nelle and when this is all done? I’ll eat you out. Deal?” Nelle sucked on Carrie’s clit before she responded, “Deal.” With that she redoubled her efforts to get Carrie to cum as Kim finally got most of her hand into her slit. “Ok almost got the whole thing in there. Just gotta get the lower half of my hand in then I’ll be all the way in.” She said turning the vibrator up higher moaning and collapsing a bit before getting back up.

  
  Slowly she pushed her hand all the way into Nelle telling her how good she was for them. “Doing so good kochanie. So very good. My whole hand’s in you now. Can you feel it? Can you feel me in you kochanie?” Nelle moaned into Carrie as she felt Kim move her hand around in her loosening her up more, the Polish falling from her lips as beautiful as her English if not more so.

  
  Carrie pulled Nelle closer to her desperate to cum again. “Nelle! I’m so close.’ She raised her hips a bit spreading her legs more so Nelle had easier access, ‘Please make me cum again Nelle!” Nelle drove her tongue into Carrie’s slit deeper crooking it up and stroking over her G-spot before she felt Carrie practically shove her mound into her face as she came.

  
  Nelle drank it all down moaning in sheer delight as Carrie came. Kim smirked and leaned over to try and kiss Carrie but caught her breast instead and licked the closet one causing the smaller girl to whine as she let Nelle go. Nelle came up as Kim moved back and kissed Carrie sharing some of her juices with her.

  
  Carrie pulled back panting as she fell against the pillows her chest rising and falling with each breath. “I….mm…no more for me…feels like my clit’s on fire from cumming so much.” Nelle pouted at her, “Damn. Wanted to see you cum from overstimulation. But ok. Maybe another night?” That made Carrie let out a breathless kind of laugh as she looked at Nelle, “We’ll see. Kim? You doing ok?” "Yeah I'm good. Nelle? You never DID answer me…should we add another pin? Maybe on your clit?"

  
  Nelle whined and looked over her shoulder at Kim, “You know that’s not safe dork. And I can feel you in me…but can I please have the cuffs off now?” Kim considered this as she slowly moved her hand inside Nelle, “Well I DID put them on you so you could make Carrie cum using only your normal skills…Ok. Skarbie? Help Kochanie out if you please?”

  
  Carrie nodded and got of the bed her legs shaking a bit to go to where Kim left the lead box and picked up the key before coming back and placing it in the lock on the cuffs and turning it releasing Nelle’s left wrist then her right. “Better?” Nelle flopped down with a content sigh as she felt her powers return. “Much better thanks Carrie-berry.”

  
  “You’re welcome.” Carrie replied as she put the cuffs away and put them back in the hidden safe. Nelle moaned as Kim withdrew her hand before she thrust it back in. Moaning louder Nelle focus on keeping from hurting Kim. “Might have spoke too soon on the cuffs.” She thought as Carrie came back and started to rub Nelle’s arms getting some life back into them.

  
  Kim kept that up making Nelle moan wantonly before she pulled her hand completely out. Shutting off and removing the vibrator from herself Kim set it aside and went to get the two double ended dildos. Carrie blushed seeing Kim bring them back over. “Are we doing what I think we’re doing?” She asked as she turned Nelle over and removed the clothespins from her breasts causing her to groan.

  
  “If you’re thinking we’re BOTH going to fuck her? Then yes. Yes we are. Nelle? Think you can handle two cocks in you?” Kim questioned as she came back and sucked on one of Nelle’s breasts Carrie taking the other. Nelle placed a hand on each of their backs whining as her abused nipples were teased by her lovers.

  
  Carrie lightly scratched her teeth against Nelle’s breast smiling at the little sounds coming from Nelle. Nelle pressed her hand down more on Carrie’s back scratching the smooth pale skin with her nails. Kim pulled off of Nelle and kissed her softly on the cheek. “You up for more playtime? Or should we call it a night, take a bath, change the sheets and got to bed?”

  
  Nelle looked at the clock on the bedside table, it read 4:56 am in purple. “One last round. Your and Carrie’s tattooing is at what? 11? We should try to get SOME sleep. So? Fuck me.” She replied smirking at her lovers. That was all Kim needed before she picked the double ended dildos up again. “Carrie do you want my help?” She asked holding one out to her. “I’ve got it. You try to put it in me and you’ll just fuck me with it.” the small girl quipped as she took the toy and picked up the tube of lube.

  
  Kim slipped her own inside her moaning as she was filled, Carrie did the same before lubing up the end that would go inside Nelle and handed the tube to Kim. “I’ll go first. That ok?” She asked as Nelle moved closer and spread her legs for Carrie and Kim. “It’s fine skarbie. I’ll be joining you in her soon enough.” Kim replied as she got her toy ready.

  
  Carrie grinned as she held Nelle’s legs apart, “Ready?” Nelle nodded “I’ve been ready Carrie-berry.” With that Carrie pushed into Nelle slowly making the more buxom girl moan as she was filled by the toy Carrie’s own moans joining her as her end of the toy pushed into her via the act of pushing into Nelle.

  
  Kim watched as Carrie pumped in and out of Nelle slowly so as to not make her cum before Kim could join. “Ahh….Carrie-berry…you’re doing so good.” Nelle said holding the smaller girl down to her chest making her thrust deeper. Carrie moaned into Nelle’s neck as she fucked herself on the dildo while she fucked Nelle. Kim came up to them and kissed Nelle softly, “Move up you two. I’ll lay down so it’s easier.”

  
  “Alright.” Nelle said flipping her and Carrie over so that she was pinned and SHE could fuck the smaller girl again. Kim smirked and slipped a couple fingers into Nelle’s slit to make sure she was still stretched out, “Ok. I’m going in.” She said as she brought the end of her toy to Nelle’s slit Carrie stopping her thrusts so Kim could slip in easier. Once she was in Kim started to thrust slowly before holding Nelle’s back to her chest. “Ok let’s move’ she said as her and Carrie moved so Nelle was laying down with Kim behind her and Carrie on top.

  
  With that the two girls started to thrust again making Nelle moan loudly as she was filled by her girlfriends. Kim had her arms wrapped around Nelle’s middle so she had a bit more leverage to drive the toy as deep as she could without breaking Carrie’s stride. Carrie was thankful for being the shortest for once as she could thrust into Nelle and play with her breasts at the same time alternating between sucking and pinching her breasts.

  
  Nelle came gasping and shuddering against her girlfriends their moans making it all the sweeter as they slowed and they kissed her lazily. “Mmm…ok…one last…bath…then change the sheets quickly. Then bed.” She said petting Carrie’s head as the smaller girl laid on her chest softly panting. “Agreed.” Kim said as she let go of Nelle who moved Carrie gently off her and off her toy before taking it out of herself and moving so Kim could get free.

  
  Next Kim kissed Nelle on the lips softly before doing the same to Carrie. “I’ll start the bath. You got the sheets Nelle?” She asked getting up and putting the toys and lube away for now. “Yeah I got them. Carrie? Did you fall asleep?” Nelle asked poking Carrie’s cheek. “Mm…No…just resting…my eyes.” Came the sleepy reply.

  
  Kim chuckled and helped Carrie up and to the bathroom to start the bath. “Oh fuck…I still have to eat Nelle out…” Carrie said as Kim sat her down on the lid of the toilet. “You can do that later today skarbie. For now? We wash off and then sleep.” Kim said testing the water as it filled the tub, it was nice and hot, she added some Epsom salt to the water and swirled her hand in it too help it dissolve.

  
  “I know but I don’t want to fall asleep before I do.” Carrie said watching Kim’s back mesmerized by how her muscles pulled and relaxed with her movements. “Like the view?” Kim asked looking over her shoulder at the blushing girl. “Maybe?” Came carries reply as Kim walked over and kissed her forehead. “Maybe skarbie?” She asked with a pout. Carrie giggled and kissed Kim. “Ok definitely. Now let’s get in before the water gets cold please?”

  
  Kim picked Carrie up making her squeak and walked back to the tub, “Your wish is my command.” She said lowering her gently into the water. Carrie hissed at first due to the heat but slowly relaxed. Kim soon joined her and held her close. “Better?” “Much better. Now we just need Nelle.” As if summoned by her name Nelle walked into the bathroom and grabbed a couple towels. One was laid at the floor in front of the tub, three huge towels were set on the towel warmer by the tub which Nelle turned on and finally three small washcloths joined her into the bathwater with her girlfriends.

  
  “You forgot a couple things Klarybel.” She said kissing Kim’s neck before dipping the cloths in the water to wet them and picked one from the water and grabbed the body wash and got to work scrubbing Carrie down. Carrie moaned softly in content as the cloth passed over her body making Nelle smile and kiss her on the cheek. Kim picked up her own cloth and took the bottle of body wash from Nelle and started to reach past Carrie to try and clean Nelle off. Leaving Carrie with the final cloth and the bottle to wash off Kim.

  
  Carrie squirmed a bit trying to get a good angle to clean Kim off but that proved difficult since they all were trying to clean each other. So Nelle fixed that by using her TTK to control the cloths so they could all rest while they were scrubbed clean of sweat and cum. Kim rested her head on Nelle’s shoulder while Carrie rested in her arms dozing off again. “She’s so cute when she sleeps isn’t she?” Nelle asked holding Carrie close one hand reaching to stroke Kim’s cheek.

  
“Yeah she is. Mmm….little longer then…back to bed?” Kim replied softly falling asleep lulled by the warm water and Nelle’s body heat. “Yeah little longer klary…little longer.” Nelle said kissing her temple. After 15 more minutes Nelle used her powers to get the tub drained and slowly moved her girlfriends aside before getting out and wrapping herself in a towel then wrapping Kim up and carrying her to bed then coming back to repeat the process for Carrie.

  
  Once she had them on the fresh sheets she dried them off and tucked them in before drying herself off and climbing in between them and held them close. “Night you two…Love you both…so much.” She said drifting off. “Mmm…love…you too.” Came a sleepy reply from Carrie. “Też Cię kocham.” Kim said finally falling asleep.


End file.
